From the Stars to the Stars
by nananhutch
Summary: Pregnancy fluff feat. Remelle. smut ensues Ch. 1 Aelin's big birthday party announcement Ch. 2 Aelin and Remelle battle it out followed by more fluff Ch. 3 NSFW hardcore smut


NEW BEGINNINGS

 **Pregnancy fluff-ish. Feat. bitchy Remelle**

* * *

"Aelin this is ridiculous. You don't even like Remelle. In fact if my memory serves me the last time you saw her you almost burned her face off." Plus he hated

Remelle he doesn't know what he was thinking when he hooked up with her hundreds of years ago. He was drunk, but no one could be drunk enough to get

tangled up with such a whore like Remelle. " Rowan I don't see the problem the invitation has already been sent. What do you suppose we do unsend it?"

" No. You've already sent it now she's probably already read it. But,we could could say it was a mistake and that she is most definitely not welcome. _You know_

 _how I feel about Remelle_ ," he whined like a toddler.

* * *

 _Rowan's POV_

What game was Aelin playing? She hated Remelle _more_ than him. So when he got the letter he was shocked at the nerve of Remelle to even think to send him

a letter to her Birthday celebration. Considering that one he hated her and that it was so close to Aelin's ,so she knew that he would probably be doing

something with her. But, then he took a second look and saw that it was in fact an RSVP to Aelin's celebration. He didn't even remember Aelin sending her an

invitation. And then he just figured it was some sorry attempt at trying to win him over even though he was married. But when he ran it by Aelin she had

informed that she had indeed extended an invitation to Remelle ,of all people. She just told him it was a diplomatic visit and that Remelle was Doranelle's

emissary after all. When he said that she could've asked for anybody else. She just laughed that velveteen laugh of hers and promptly reminded him of the

last time when they had received a diplomatic visit from Doranelle ,Benson, he had come to a ball they were hosting. When Doranelle wanted to conduct a

diplomatic visit since relations between the two nations were strained. Ever since Maeve had been killed and the War between Erawan had been put to rest.

He hadn't put up much of an argument after that. That night he had almost killed Benson. They were later informed that Benson had asked if he could be the

one sent, and that if they had known of the hostile relationship between Rowan and him they would've never sent him. And that they did not hold Rowan

responsible for sending that batard back with a broken nose and a few broken ribs. He had been brazenly surveying Aelin's body from afar eyes lingering on

her breasts which were exposed because of her low neckline. That alone was enough to make him want to beat the man to a pulp. But when he came up to

Aelin wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in what he must've thought to be a seductive tone he lost it. After he beat the hell out of him he

dropped on the nearest boat and told the Captain to take his ass back to Doranelle. He snarled at the memory of that night. Aelin just broke into

uncontrollable hysterics and murmured, " territorial fae bullshit," under her breath. But, they both knew that his actions weren't totally uncalled for more like

justified in his opinion.

She turned back around and began hunting fora dress to wear for tonight. Why she waited last minute to look for a dress for a party that was in her honor that she was hosting he had no idea.

"Why do you even need a new dress you have plenty to choose from at the Palace?" She sighed seemingly exasperated. "Rowan I invited Remelle to this party remember".

How could he forget? "And while I do not regret inviting her. She is a pretentious conniving little bitch who would do all she can to one up me. She'll probably show up looking like a prostitute going to some cesspool not like a proper lady who's attending a _QUEEN'S_ ball."

Rowan almost choked on his laughter. "I never thought I'd hear those words come out of _your_ mouth," he said incredulously.

"What? I'm pretty sure I've called Remelle a whore before."

" You know that's not what I meant."

"Then what _do you mean Buzzard?"_

He stared at her before saying, " Calling someone else improper. Do you not recall the many incidents we've had with you and your nightgowns?"

" No, I only recall them being ripped to shreds by a certain Buzzard. You do realize I've never worn a nightgown more that one night in a row? I might have to start going to bed naked. Is that what you want?"

Rowan just smiled wickedly at her, changing the topic before he ended fucking Aelin in the middle of a store, "Is that what we're calling it now?" "Hmm," she asked confusedly knowing he had changed the topic so they didn't get in trouble for public indecency again, and gave him a look that told him he wasn't quite off the hook yet.

" You called it a ball I remember you telling Aedion this would just be a fun little get together of nothing but friends and family."

"Oh dear naive Rowan no one believed those words as soon as they came out of my mouth." He just huffed at the prospect of Aelin calling him naive considering he was hundreds of years older than her.

" Oh come on Rowan I'm turning thirty this year and I don't look a day over eighteen. I want everyone to know-"

"That Terrasen's Queen is so vain that she would throw an extravagant party to show _everyone_ up and go as far as to invite her mate's ex not caring how miserable that would make him."

" No I was going to say that I want everyone to know that the time for war and pain is over and that it is now time for a reign of piece and a well deserved

break. One I really need saving everyone's asses all the time is a lot of work,"she said sticking her tongue out at him. He threw his head back and laughed

loud and care free. He looked back down to find Aelin looking at him with such love and care in her eyes. It warmed his heart to know that all of those

emotions were directed at him. This beautiful woman was his and his alone, and she deserved so much more. She deserved all the world had to offer her and

more. He could never put into words how much he loved her. "Try", Aelin said. He looked at her confusedly. "Try", she said again. He responded saying, "your

egos already too big. Now hurry up and pick a dress the shopkeeper starting to throw looks at us." Aelin giggled. "So, what is he going to do throw us out?"

Then Aelin ended up doing something so unexpected.

* * *

 _Aelin POV_

She knew Rowan knew that she must have underlying intentions regarding her inviting Remelle to her party, but there was no way he knew the full extent of her clever scheme. Now it was time to commence the first step.

"Rowan", she said in an overly sweet and innocent tone that would let him know she wanted something.

* * *

 _Rowan POV_

He visibly paled at what she was about to ask. She even had the nerve to look sheepish and a light blush began to coat her cheeks.

"I don't feel comfortable with you being here".

"W-what? You want me to _leave?"_ He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?," he responded cautiously. Aelin laughed seductively, " well I can't have you seeing the dress I plan to wear this evening, which also means that I will be be getting ready in Lys' room and you won't see what I will be wearing tonight, until… tonight."

* * *

 _Aelin POV_

After she got Rowan to leave she began to hunt for a dress.

* * *

 _Later that Night Aelin getting ready in Lysandra's room…_

Lys took one last look at her handy work.

Aelin had to admit she looked pretty damn good. She had found a forest green lace bodycon dress that had sheer cap sleeves, a backless design to show off

her tattoos of course, a fitted waist, that went to just above mid thigh. Long story there was no doubt in her mind that this dress wouldn't survive the night

thanks to her handsome brute. Lysandra giggled giddy telling her how gorgeous she looked and that Rowan wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her. Lys

had chosen to wear a burgundy maxi dress.

* * *

 _Rowan's POV_

The last time something like this had happened they hadn't come out of their bedroom for a week only resurfacing for food. So he could only manage to guess

what Aelin had in store for him this time. In truth he was already hard just thinking about it. Which is why he was currently just getting out of a cold shower

right now. He quickly dressed and went to the ballroom to begin greeting the guests.

* * *

 _Remelle's POV_

She was shocked in having received an invitation. She knew it couldn't have been from that whoring bitch it must've been from Rowan. She knew it was only

a matter of time before he came crawling back and returning her affections granted it took him almost three hundred years. But, why would he choose to

invite her to the bitches Birthday party instead of somewhere private? No matter. She turned to go to the buffet table when she saw him a serpentine smile

crept onto her face as she turned to go and reunite with her soon to be **ex-ex lover.**

* * *

 _Rowan's POV_

He was talking to one of Aelin's friends, Ansel, she said her name was. When he felt someone none too lightly tap on his shoulder he turned to see Remelle.

You had to be kidding me. He didn't even bother to plaster a fake smile on his face and just frowned. "No need to pretend you're not happy to see me Rowan

that whoring bitch isn't here. Good riddance or who knows she might hurt me again, but you'd save me Rowan," she said in what she must've thought to be

an enticing tone. "No I would not. If it was up to me you wouldn't be here. It was _Aelin's_ idea to invite you here." She looked like she was getting ready to say

something when there was suddenly a collective gasp followed by silence from those gathered.

* * *

 _Aelin's POV_

Remelle was practically on top of Rowan as she'd expected she really wanted to rip that girl's throat out, but it would all be worth it to see her face when she

heard the _news,_ so Aelin made her way to the front of the room to give her announcement.

" This year has been an especially tough one, so have the last couple of years. We have loved and lost. We have experienced joy and pain. We have shed

tears of both joy and sadness. We have fought and yielded. We have bled and healed. We have given and received. We have added to our scars. The time of

grief and mourning has come to an end now is a time for peace. To new beginnings! I'd like to start off this new reign of peace by announcing that TERRASEN

HAS TWO HEIRS. I AM PREGNANT WITH TWINS."

There was suddenly an outburst of tears and cries of joy. I saw Rowan pushing through the crowd rushing towards me, towards our children that were now

growing inside me. I had wanted to wait until the twelfth week to tell him when there was sure to be no complications. Rowan picked me up bridal style and

kissed me. He began to walk us out of the ballroom when we heard a screech similar to the sound of a dying mouse behind us. He put me down behind him

shielding me with his body snarling at the offender.

* * *

 _Remelle POV_

She was what? When she had went up on stage and started making that disgustingly nostalgic speech about new beginnings she had been ready to boo her

off the stage. She had just interrupted her and Rowan's conversation after all. She swears he was about no more than five minutes away from proposing.

Then she had made the over the top announcement that she was **PREGNANT with twins.**

* * *

 _Rowan POV_

He had never thought that Aelin could have made him more happy than in that one moment. He truly was the happiest man alive. She was pregnant. He

couldn't believe it. And like all wonderful moments in his life they eventually came to a close because of fucking Remelle. What could she possibly want now?

Couldn't she see he was no more than five minutes from fucking his pregnant mate.

* * *

 _Aelin's POV_

What was Remelle still doing here? When Aelin had first found out she was pregnant. She was overjoyed she had immediately went to go tell Rowan. She

decided that she wanted it be a surprise, and wait to announce it after her first trimester. What better event to make such a huge announcement than her

Birthday Ball. That same day she _had_ received an invitation to Remelle's party which was surely meant for Rowan, but she didn't tell Rowan about knowing he

wouldn't want to go anyway and burned it without a second thought. She was so angry at the unabashed action's from that bitch and sent out an invitation to

Remelle knowing she wouldn't be able to resist the temptation at seeing Rowan, Aelin's mate, again. She had, had enough of Remelle's shit and blatant

disrespect towards her. She was a Queen goddammit, and she just wanted to see Remelle's face in person once she heard the news. But, after she had made

the announcement she had expected Remelle to storm off in a rage. Oh well Aelin supposed she would just have to get rid of her herself. This would be fun.

* * *

 **A/N: This is going to be a three chapter fanfic. The next chapter will be mostly Remelle's POV, so that should be fun. The third chapter will be plain filthy smut.**

 **A' Plus Tard!**


End file.
